Tunable light sources may provide illumination tuned to one or more select wavelengths within a given spectral range. However, typical tunable light sources may suffer from a limited capacity to independently and precisely modify the total intensity, spectral power, and/or polarization of multiple spectral regions of a tuned illumination beam. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those of the identified above.